1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor structure and a process of making the same, and more particularly, to a NAND flash circuit structure and a process of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The principle of a photolithographic process is to transfer a circuit pattern on a mask to a wafer by a method of exposure and development, thereby producing specific circuit patterns on the wafer. However, with the trend towards scaling down the semiconductor products, the conventional photolithographic technologies face formidable challenges. Takes mainstream ArF excimer laser method with wavelength of 193 nm for example, the reachable minimum half-pitch of a transistor device produced by this kind of light source during exposure in the photolithographic process is 65 nm. By incorporating the well-known immersion lithography technology, the reachable half-pitch may be further reduced to 45 nm, which is almost the physical limitation in the photolithographic processes. For this reason, if the half-pitch of the semiconductor device need to go under 45 nm, the industry needs to utilize more advanced photo-lithographic technologies, such as a double patterning technology, an extreme ultra violet (EUV) technology, a maskless photolithography (ML2) technology or a nano-imprint technology, etc.
Double patterning is one of most mature method within the aforementioned various advanced photolithography technologies. The double patterning technology enables the use of current available photolithographic tools to produce desired finer circuit patterns, without the requirement of purchasing extremely expensive advanced photolithography tools, thereby avoiding huge investments. As the double patterning technology and relevant equipments gradually mature in the industry, the 193 nm immersion lithography technology once limited by the physical limits can be further applied to the advanced process nodes of 32 nm, or even 22 nm, thereby becoming the mainstream photolithographic technology for the next semiconductor generation.
The principle of the double patterning technology is to separate one compact semiconductor circuit pattern into two alternative or complementary circuit patterns. The two separate patterns will be transferred respectively by the photolithographic process and then be combined on one wafer to obtain the final completed circuit pattern. The use of double patterning technology in nowadays NAND flash processes can produce word lines or bit lines with intervals smaller than 28 nm, thereby significantly improving the memory capacity in memory blocks.
With regard to the application of conventional self-aligned double patterning technology in the manufacture of the NAND flash memory, especially in the manufacture of word lines and select gates in the string area, since the widths of circuit features and/or the intervals therebetween are scaled down to dozens of nanometer, the micro-loading effect resulting from the different densities of the circuit features in the processes may be significantly amplified, so that it is difficult to form the pattern features with good profile characteristics, such as critical dimension uniformity (CDU), line width roughness and line edge roughness, etc, in both the open areas and the dense areas of the circuit pattern. To solve this problem, the common solution in the industry is to dispose additional dummy patterns, ex. dummy word lines, at the boundary between dense regions and open regions, such as the boundary between word line patterns and select gate patterns in a string area. The dummy patterns may serve as a sacrificial structure to replace the non-uniformed circuit features formed by using conventional double patterning method, so that the patterns other than the dummy patterns in the layout may have uniform circuit profiles and characteristics.
Although the method of using dummy patterns may solve the problem of non-uniform circuit profiles, it will require more layout space for disposing these dummy patterns. Therefore, this conventional method inherently goes against the principle of increased circuit density in nowadays semiconductor layout designs. Accordingly, it is still necessary for the semiconductor industry to improve the current conventional double patterning technology.